kidchameleonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Molyb Projects
(OUTDATED) '''Link to first four stages of Kid Chameleon 0: '''http://www.mediafire.com/file/kpt9s4572b71f7v/Kid_Chameleon_0_First_Four_Stages.ips/file Under permanent construction... User_talk: }[] This is a partly completed project by Lord Molyb, who intends to create a completely original Kid Chameleon. The goal is to make every single level and elsewhere completely different than anything found in the original game or any of the other fan-made versions. This means no Elsewhere 30 clones, no Whale Grotto clones, no Hoverboard Beach clones, etc. Part of this uniqueness will also be interactions with blocks and enemies in ways that are rarely if ever seen. Unlike other Kid Chameleon hacks, there is a much greater focus on both puzzles and precise platforming. Instead of a boss, the first five stages will end with an Elsewhere-sized puzzle that takes about 2 minutes to complete. Most of these revolve around a gimmick involving certain aspects of the game's physics or enemies. Additionally, puzzle-based levels and elsewheres can be found scattered across the game. There are also a lot of challenging and demanding platforming levels, just like in the original Kid Chameleon, although a few of them will also involve solving puzzles. Stage 1: 12 levels + 4 elsewhere levels Stage 2: 10 levels + 4 elsewhere levels Stage 3: 10 levels + 4 elsewhere levels Stage 4: 13 levels + 8 elsewhere levels Stage 5: 13 levels + 3 elsewhere levels (incomplete) Stage 6: 15 levels + 10 elsewhere levels (incomplete) Completed levels: 45 + 20 elsewheres (~61%) A list of level names, organized by whether they're in game, to be put in game, or scrapped, can be found here. Changes Kid Chameleon Zero will contain 106 levels that are completely different than the original game. The currently released version has the first 65. Almost all of them will be completely made from scratch, complete with individual block placing. Besides that, the following changes are/will be notable: * Platform changes, including more of a focus on individual platforms or small patterns (rather than the platforms at the bottom of Devil's Marsh 2). * A steep increase in difficulty, particularly around the start of each stage. * An increase in murder wall levels, from 3 to 10+. * Level types that were not explored enough in the original game, such as the time crunch found in Forbidden Tombs, the maze-like structure briefly explored in Madmaze mountain, and helmet combinations. * "Trial levels", which take the role of the first three bosses. For a number of reasons, including the 6-stage structure of the game, the end of the first five stages will feature a small puzzle level. These levels may test anything from your knowledge of obscure game mechanics to your ability to keep track of many different parts. This level type will also be shared by several elsewhere levels. * If you played the 2-stage version that was released on Kid Chameleon's 25th anniversary, you can find an list of changes here. These changes were all made in May through December 2018 - the list doesn't go into changes made in June 2017 - April 2018. Template (Thanks to haagnus for the template) |Map:0x4B = |Map:0x2D = |Map:0x2E = |Map:0x01 = |Map:0x61 = |Map:0x00 = |Map:0x02 = |Map:0x5E = |Map:0x0E = |Map:0x54 = |Map:0x56 = |Map:0x18 = |Map:0x5F = |Map:0x1D = |Map:0x3D = |Map:0x37 = |Map:0x60 = |Map:0x2C = |Map:0x2B = |Map:0x55 = |Map:0x30 = |Map:0x13 = |Map:0x4C = |Map:0x49 = |Map:0x5D = |Map:0x14 = |Map:0x16 = |Map:0x62 = |Map:0x32 = |Map:0x0F = |Map:0x0B = |Map:0x0C = |Map:0x3F = |Map:0x64 = |Map:0x40 = |Map:0x34 = |Map:0x67 = |Map:0x1C = |Map:0x47 = |Map:0x03 = |Map:0x75 = |Map:0x27 = |Map:0x21 = |Map:0x0D = |Map:0x6E = |Map:0x6C = |Map:0x4F = |Map:0x4D = |Map:0x19 = |Map:0x66 = |Map:0x53 = |Map:0x6D = |Map:0x04 = |Map:0x0A = |Map:0x68 = |Map:0x5C = |Map:0x25 = |Map:0x26 = |Map:0x6F = |Map:0x35 = |Map:0x3E = |Map:0x36 = |Map:0x78 = |Map:0x15 = |Map:0x70 = |Map:0x2F = |Map:0x31 = |Map:0x77 = |Map:0x74 = |Map:0x3B = |Map:0x63 = |Map:0x69 = |Map:0x12 = |Map:0x5A = |Map:0x65 = |Map:0x22 = |Map:0x6B = |Map:0x41 = |Map:0x71 = |Map:0x17 = |Map:0x6A = |Map:0x33 = |Map:0x08 = |Map:0x4E = |Map:0x58 = |Map:0x7D = |Map:0x11 = |Map:0x7C = |Map:0x7A = |Map:0x3A = |Map:0x57 = |Map:0x10 = |Map:0x59 = |Map:0x7B = |Map:0x39 = |Map:0x79 = |Map:0x72 = |Map:0x38 = |Map:0x73 = |Map:0x3C = |Map:0x76 = |Map:0x05 = }} Category:Projects